


Warm Blankets and Hot Chocolate

by Woepan13



Category: K-pop, ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Road to kingdom - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Home, Homesickness, Hugs, Idk they are just so cute together, Japan, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Road to Kingdom, Short & Sweet, Skinship, Sweet, dating someone with the same name, they are so adorable, yuto feels like home to yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13
Summary: Yuto never really thought about dating someone with the same name. Of course Yuto was a quite common name but just the thought of dating someone with the same name never came into his mind.This obviously changed after meeting Adachi Yuto
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Mizuguchi Yuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Warm Blankets and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again guys. I just felt the need to write 2yuto bc man they are so adorable. anyways as always English isn't my first language so please bare with me but feel free to tell me when there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> I tried to make it obvious about which Yuto we're talking but just incase you still have problems. most of this is written from the perspective of small yuto Aka Mizuguchi Yuto
> 
> have fun ig  
> please leave some feedback

Yuto never really thought about dating someone with the same name. Of course Yuto was a quite common name but just the thought of dating someone with the same name never came into his mind. This obviously changed after meeting Adachi Yuto. Suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about something else or more like someone else. They first met while being trainees in JYP. Back then they just thought it was funny that they had the same name but were already quite the opposite of each other. But while being friends with Yuto in JYP, the thought about dating still didn’t come into his mind. Why should it? Back then Yuto still thought he was straight and slightly older was just a good friend.

The more he saw the taller one after their debut, the more he fell in love with him. At first he just thought he was incredibly good looking and he really did improve since they met in JYP. But then they had more contact and met each other more often and suddenly every little touch made him feel so warm inside. Yeah warm was definitely the perfect word to describe Yuto. He felt so warm and cozy. Being with Yuto felt like a cold winter day inside with a warm blanket and some hot chocolate. But in the last three year the two could only meet like 10 times maybe. They where just too busy but every time one of them had a hard time, the other one was there even if it was just over text. For example when dawn left the group and Cube. Or when Laun left ONF. They also talked a lot about Japan and when they were feeling homesick. Actually when ever he could meet Yuto, all of his desire to go back to Japan vanished. Yuto felt like home and just talking to him about Japan felt so good. Yuto was the only one that could understand him since he was the first and only foreigner in WM. The others always tried their best to make him feel better and they really are his second home. But with Yuto everything was different. It was so easy to be with him which was really surprising for Yuto since he actually is pretty shy and awkward. But just the moment they met, Yuto always tried his best to make him comfortable.

Road to kingdom was actually the first time after a while that they saw each other. Even though his hyungs said that they hoped Pentagon wouldn’t participate, Yuto secretly hoped that they would. So you can imagine how happy he was when he saw them. After they finished the filming they had to get home immediately but Yuto didn’t waste any time to just run to Pentagon and tap Yuto on the shoulder. The taller one turned around and with out saying anything, the two just shared a warm hug for a while. Being hugged by Yuto was one of the best feelings ever. As already mentioned, he would describe him as warm and like home. His hugs just added to that because they made him feel so save and cozy. The little tickling he felt all over his body didn’t make it better.

Unfortunately they had to part away pretty quickly because their hyungs called them. Yuto just waved at the older one and then turned around to run back to his group. He was blushing slightly so he was really glad that his hyungs called him. He felt an arm wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. “You like him, don’t you?”, Seungjoon whispered into his ear. Yuto just looked up to him and nodded slightly and blushed again a little bit. The older just smiled at him and held him a little bit tighter. He knew what that meant in Seungjoon language or just in parent language “I’m glad. you can talk to me when ever you want. if he hurts you, he’s dead” or something like that. So he just nodded again and rested his head on Seungjoon’s shoulder.

This didn’t change in the next few weeks. When they texted then they talked about the show and when they could actually meet then it was just the same, they only had a few minutes and could barely say anything before they had to move on. It’s always been like that, they didn’t really mind. But of course they were really glad when they found out that they would work together. They were even more glad when the others were even more excited. Both of them decided to not participate in the actual collab but since their members met up a lot, they two actually could meet each other a little bit more often. Since the two groups actually got along a lot better than they had expected, the groups met up even more after the collab when they were preparing for the final round. And not only that changed but the way the two treated each other also changed.

Yuto often rested his head on the older shoulder while the latter had his hand on his thigh. They hugged a lot more and sometimes even held hands. This was definitely something special for both of them because they both normally didn’t really like skinship and would often push their hyungs away when they tried to. So obviously they were teased a little bit by their hyungs because they were so close and touchy. But they both were shy so they didn’t really talk about it and just did it. He really wanted to ask what their relationship actually was but Yuto was way to shy for that. Well he was until he got the final push. Yuto kissed him. right on the forehead. Fortunately they were alone in WM’s dance room or else someone would’ve heard him screaming or saw him being so shocked that he could only stare at the older one. Obviously the latter started panicking immediately since he thought the smaller didn’t like it. But before he could even start apologizing, he felt two tiny arms around his waist and a face being buried in the crook of his neck. They both didn’t say anything for a while before Yuto looked up to him and whispered “Do that again”

For a moment Yuto was confused and didn’t know what to do but then he eventually did kiss him again. This time Yuto didn’t kiss him on the forehead but on the lips. But the smaller one planned that, before he could kiss his forehead, he got on his tiptoes and pulled him down a little bit. Of course the older one was shocked at first but as he felt Yuto moving his lips slightly, he just pulled him closer and did the same. They kissed for quite a while but then the smaller one suddenly groaned softly and separated them. The taller one finally realized that he had been standing on his tiptoes for the whole time. He laughed a little bit and left a small kiss on the younger ones cheek. “Sorry, next time I’m coming down for you”

And that’s how they got together. They both didn’t really talk about it afterwards because they didn’t need to. They just knew without talking about their relationship. It was so obvious now for them that they just naturally started dating. They did talk about how they had to be careful with all the media and their companies in general. But they weren’t the first couple who managed to date while being an idol so they knew they could do that. They met up as often as they could and luckily their hyungs played with them and also met up pretty often to cover it up as just two groups being friends. Other than that they always played their relationship off as just pure friendship when ever they were asked. People didn’t ask why they were so close because it just seemed obvious to them that they were just good friends.

Now back to dating someone with the same name. Of course it was a bit weird to say his own name when he called him but he was already used to that. The two also had a few of these cheesy nicknames for each other so it wouldn’t feel at weird. It did feel weird sometimes when others were calling them or greeting them but their hyungs agreed on little Yuto and big Yuto so that also wasn’t really a problem. The jokes from the few people that knew about their relationship were a bit annoying. But in general nothing felt different. Yuto still felt like home, warm blankets and hot chocolate. He still felt warm and comfortable and it was still so easy to be with him. The only thing that changed was the way they behaved around each other. They were obviously always together and always had some kind of skinship but they also talked a lot more with each other about just everything. Now that he was dating Yuto, Yuto didn’t feel so far away from Japan anymore. Yuto was now also his home.

**Bonus**

The Boyz won the finale. They didn’t win road to kingdom but none of them was actually really sad. They kinda knew before it was even announced since it was pretty obvious. So when they finally announced it Yuto just smiled slightly and went over with his hyungs to hug the members of the Boyz. After that everyone went over and started to cry and give hugs and a lot of congratulations were said. After that everyone talked a little bit and said thanks and then they all started to hug again and congratulations were thrown a round again. Yuto was standing a little bit overwhelmed in the middle of that with so many people around him. He felt a little bit lost so he went to the side to escape the many people. Suddenly he felt two arms around his shoulder and a kiss being placed on his head. He smiled softly and immediately calmed down because he knew it was Yuto. He just let himself lean on the olders chest and held his hands. They were pretty much covered by the many people and no one really payed attention to them. Without saying a word, the couple just stood there hugging each other and watching everyone. After a while Yuto quietly said “I love you” and turned around to hug him properly. “I love you too”


End file.
